vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Bruno
Bruno is the first Spanish male Vocaloid3. History The development of Bruno and Clara (a Spanish female) started around 2009. http://www.facebook.com/VocaloidBrunoClara/posts/463485020333386 An early version of Bruno was shown during a Yamaha Conference in 2010. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BoPevBTJ4mc His demos were revealed October 21, 2011. He and Clara were released in 23th of December. Their production was aided by Giuseppe. ;Demo *El Trenecito YouTube Broadcast (duet w/ Clara) *El manisero YouTube Broadcast (solo) *Juntos Tú y Yo YouTube Broadcast (duet w/ Clara) *La Flaca YouTube Broadcast (solo) *El Makoki YouTube Broadcast (solo) *Amor, amor, amor YouTube Broadcast (solo) *Melody.exe YouTube Broadcast (duet w/ Clara) Bruno and Clara were finally released on 23th December 2011. However, they were only able to be bought via download and buyers had to use a non-free e-mail account to purchase them. This was to prevent credit card fraud, the problem was not Voctro Labs, but rather the retail seller Share-it's rules for sale. They come without the full editor, but could be bought together or separately. Their joint package made them the cheapest of the Vocaloid 3 voicebanks, despite the user having to purchase the full Vocaloid 3 editor seperately. Currently, there's a special pack, is composed: *Voice library Bruno + Clara *VOCALOID 3 TINY EDITOR *Samples (10 Bruno and 14 Clara) It cost only 140 €. Every library cost 70 € in that fact. And if you want them individually it would be: *Voicebank library Bruno *VOCALOID 3 TINY EDITOR *Samples (10 Bruno) And it costs 80 €. Finally in January 26 a month after their release it's available to buy them by PayPal, and you can use a free e-mail account. Marketing Bruno and Clara are aimed at Spanish music professionals and the first Vocaloids aimed at the Spanish culture. They do not incorporate the moe-esqueMoe (slang) - a specific type of cute. style of the Japanese Vocaloids and their designs are aimed more towards a retrospective European art style. Competition Bruno and Clara had a fanart competition.link The contest is being done as a response to the disappointment in the original artwork from anime fans.link The winners were announced on the 19th of December.link Facebook Bruno and Clara have a official Facebook page which the Voctro-Lab's cast control. Voicebank Libraries Vocaloid 3 Bruno Bruno, like his counterpart Clara, has some Castillian accent which is noticed in the addition of the phoneme T and the realization of the s phoneme, which has certain "whistling" or SH-like quality. However this ones isn't so heavy, which allows achieve a more neutral accent in case of be required. |-|Bruno= Examples of Usage Notable Bruno Songs Popularity Bruno has had a backlash based on his illustration, mainly for lacking an anime-like design or referred to as not having the appearance of a Vocaloid, with some going so far as to label him and Clara as "ugly"; however, within the Spanish fandom there have been reports of strong defense from fans of the pair and Vocaloid. The voice type itself; however, has been noted to be appealing in general despite the issues some fans have had for the boxart. By March 2012, Bruno and Clara were amongst the least popular of the Vocaloid 3 voicebanks, though together they are more popular then Tonio, neither suprassed his popularity when weighed in seperately.Research conducted on 31st of MArch 2012 by ~~~~, websites used; Youtube, Nico Nico Douga, Pixiv, Deviant Art, Piapro, google. Trivia *When the first demos of Bruno were shown, an interesting reaction from English Vocaloid fans was noted that they often did not think Bruno had much clarity. A few Spanish speakers confirm that he had relatively good clarity. Notable for... *First Vocaloid by Voctro Labs *First Male Spanish Vocaloid *First Male Vocaloid by Voctro Labs Gallery |-|Boxart = |-|Concept art = |-|Promotional art = |-|MMD models = References External links *Voctro-Vocaloid * Bruno fanart DeviantArt Category:Vocaloid Category:Vocaloid3 Category:Spanish Vocaloids Category:Male Vocaloids